Night Sky
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: Hiroki would've never thought about it. Nowaki was all for it. Did the little girl expect it? Who is this little girl? A new part of the family or will she be kicked out? T for violence in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea that came to mind while I was dreaming about a few things: manga, anime, and children. I know that several people have their characters marry first and **_**then **_**think about adopting or whatever, but this is different. Thanks.**

**Egoist.**

_Night Sky_

_Chapter 1 – His Old Home_

All was well in the small orphanage hidden in the large jungle of trees. Everyone was settling down for bed. Everyone knew they were very excited for tomorrow, Monday. Well…

Except for one little girl.

"Hiroko-kun!"

"Get back here!"

"Hiro-chan!"

A small, six-year-old girl ran about the second floor, trying to escape her captors. Her shoulder-length black hair bounced about on her shoulders, cinnamon-colored eyes wide with excitement and filled with adrenaline. She was _not _ready for Monday since that's when her 'father' drives her to the small school down south. "I'm not going to school!" Kusama Hiroki shouted.

The mother of the orphanage was becoming irritated with the young girls' behavior. "Hiroko-kun! You're not going to school tomorrow! We're letting people come in to adopt!"

Hiroki froze in her steps, trying to process these words slowly. "Adopt?"

The mother caught up with her prey and snatched Hiroko into her arms in hopes she wouldn't escape again. "Yes, hon. We're opening the doors to those who want to adopt. Is that okay with you?" She asked, even though Hiroko didn't have a choice.

The little girl sighed in exasperation. "I want a family…" Hiroko looked up at Mina, the female caretaker, and whispered, "Mina, are you… going to hide me in the closet again?"

Mina shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "Well… no, I will let you be up for adoption this time. I think you're old enough now."

"But… But! You let Nori-chan leave and she was only five! I'm six!"

Mina averted her eyes to her husband and released Hiroki. "Things have changed…"

"Huh? Mina?" Hiroki grabbed Mina's shirt sleeve and tugged on it. "What has changed?"

"Ever since… We rethought your little incident with that man... We were afraid that you would escape and go out and do it again… We were afraid you would want to get revenge on others…"

"Mina…"

"What?"

"Please don't haunt me with my own past…" Hiroki looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

Hiroko was still not very happy when she was told to act "casual."

"Even though you all want a home, not everyone will be picked," Mina informed the house on the small intercom. Her voice was distorted with the lack of repairs to the equipment. "Please behave yourself like last time. Act your best. Thank you." A crackling sound echoed against the walls for a moment before ending with a minute of fuzz.

"But I want to go back to my room and sleep!" Hiroko complained to herself quietly. "Mina is _always _like this on adoption day…" The six-year-old padded down the second floor steps, immediately running into one of the teenagers. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I—"

A soft hand ruffled her hair affectionately. A young voice reassured her that all was okay. "Hiro-kun, it's fine."

Hiroko looked up and her eyes met with bright green eyes and a small curtain of reddish-brown hair. "Oh! Kira-san! It's only you!"

The fifteen-year-old gave a mock-pout. "Aww… So mean, Hiro-kun! I'm _only _Kira-san?"

The little girl fell for it and automatically hugged her superior dorm-mate. "I'm really sorry, Kira-san!"

Kira patted Hiroko on her head. "Nah. I'm only kidding."

"If you say so…" Hiroko stepped back and scratched the back of her head. "Well… Do you think you'll get a home, Kira-san?"

"Hmm… Who knows?" Kira shrugged and walked off, waving beforehand.

"She never knows what will happen…" Hiroko sighed. "But I don't know either."

Mina ran down through the kitchen and living room to go fine one of the kids, but she ended up running into poor Hiroko. Both the girls tumbled down, Hiroko on the steps and Mina on the floor. The thirty three-year old woman chuckled in embarrassment and helped Hiroko up as se stood herself. "Whoops! Sorry about that, Hiroko-kun! Kusama-chichi just informed me about being low on rice for the gruel we're having tonight, so I need my purse. I'm having a little trouble deciding how much to make since I don't know how many kids will be adopted today. I'll be back soon enough to help out. If you can, Hiroko-kun, could you stay out of trouble and help Kusama-chichi?"

Hiroko frowned for a moment before nodding half-heartedly. "I will."

Mina grinned and ran off with a "thank you!" and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Ku. Sa. Ma. Chi. Chi." Hiroko sounded out quietly, sauntering out the front door to see a _really _long line of people who were chatting animatedly to the kids in the orphanage. "Whoa…" She sighed. "Amazing…"

One of the couples passed by her with a blonde kid who was obviously going to be adopted. He waved goodbye to Hiroko and she wished she was that girl.

Kusama-chichi appeared behind her, ruffling her hair. "Busy, huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to be handling all this?"

"Smart, as always. No, I have Kuma-chan taking care of it."

"Oh, well… I've never seen so many families…" What she really wanted to say was, _"So many to choose from… Which one is mine?" _but that would've been unexpected and rude. "Can I go wait somewhere?"

"Hmm… I guess so."

She grinned and followed Kusama-chichi eagerly. "So, I was wondering when—"

"_Hiro-kun!" _Kira looked so excited that she could've been high and bouncing off the walls. "Guess what?!" Without giving Hiroko a chance to even blink, the teenager announced, "I've got a new family!"

Hiroko didn't know what to do. She was confused by her own feelings. She felt over-excited for her friend, angry that she had a family, upset that Kira was leaving, and jealous because she wasn't chosen. So, she stuck with a smile plastered to her face. "That's great, Kira-san!"

Kira giggled, hugged the little girl, and left with her new parents.

_Boy, she's lucky! _Hirokothought. She faced Kusama-chichi and she couldn't help herself from hugging the man. He knew the reason. He returned the hug.

"Is it finally over…" Hiroko sighed, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. She went to go close the door that was spilling freezing air, but a foot stepped inside and the door opened once again.

To her surprise, a man around one hundred ninety centimeters stood at the door with a kind smile on his broad face. Hiroko took note that he had spiky navy-blue hair, sky-blue eyes, and looked around the age of his mid-twenties. An amazed gasp escaped her lips and she blushed lightly.

Nowaki stepped into his old home and shut the door. He crouched down so he was at Hiroko's height and asked, "Is Kusama-chichi still here?"

She finally took on the courage to smile at the warm and inviting voice. "He's in the office, sir."

_Sir… _Nowaki was a little shocked by the young girl's manners. Although, he was that way too. "Would you like to follow me?"

Hiroko nodded and they both walked across the halls to Kusama-chichi-'s work room. "Kusama-chichi, a guest." She coughed.

The middle-aged man looked up in slight annoyance, but his face lit up when he realized who his guest was. "Nowaki-kun! What makes you stop by at this day and age?"

Nowaki bowed politely to his old caretaker and replied, "I heard there was an adoption going on today. But, I came here just to visit you this time. Although…" His gaze met Hiroko's and he said, "I do have a liking for this young woman."

"Oh? For Hiroko?" Kusama-chichi smiled will Hiroko blushed at Nowaki's kind words.

_Hiroko? _Nowaki thought, curiously. _That sounds just like Hiro-san's name. And her eyes… _"Yes, I have a liking for Hiroko-chan."

"Hiroko-chan…" Hiroko murmured, blushing even deeper if possible. "That's…"

"Hiroko… She will keep our name, like you did?" Kusama-chichi asked his former son.

"I wish to adopt Kusama Hiroko," Nowaki confirmed. "I'm all for it."

Hiroko's heart beat erotically. "You… want to adopt _me… _Nowa… Um…"

"Wacchan."

She blushed and looked at her kind caretaker. "Kusama-chichi…"

"Are you okay with this?" Kusama-chichi asked. "Do you want to go with Nowaki-kun?"

Hiroko nodded, her blush finally going away as she smiled. "I do, Kusama-chichi!"

It was finally decided then.

Hiroko tried her best not to smile the whole time she was on the train, so she scowled at everyone who looked at her. Fit in a grey vest, white button-down shirt, and a knee-length skirt with black ankle socks, Hiroko was now on her way to her knew home. "I can't believe I have a family now…" She whispered, looking up at her new father, who was standing in front of where she sat. "What's my mom's name?"

_Explain it! _Nowaki's head screamed as he blushed. "Y-You're mom…" He leaned down to whispered, "You're mom isn't a girl. It's a guy…"

_Eh? _Hiroko was confused for a moment, but then remembered one of Kira's friends talking about 'gays' and 'homos'. "They're boys who like others boys," He had explained, setting his clothes into his small suitcase. "I'm leaving to see my boyfriend."

Hiroko was still new and young, so she smiled. "Oh."

Back in the present, Nowaki looked concerned at Hiroko's thoughtful look. "I-Is there something wrong, Hiroko-chan? Do you not like it?"

She looked at the windows and then back at Nowaki. "Oh, of course not! I want to meet my other dad!" She exclaimed, waking some of the sleeping people. She got several stares directed at her father and she scowled at them up until they looked away, frightened. "What's his name?"

"Kamijou Hiroki…"

"That name sounds like _my _name!"

Nowaki smiled at the dark-haired girl, glad she had no problem with his sexuality. "Yes, it does."

"But…" Hiroko fiddled with the bow in her hair. "Will I still have to go to school?"

_Ah... _Nowaki nodded. "I had to drop out of middle school, so I want you to have a full education."

_He sounds serious… _Hiroko felt suddenly depressed. "Got it…"

"Hiroko… chan?"

The intercom above then announced that they were arriving at their stop. Hiroko took Nowaki's large hand and they headed out with her bag in her other hand. Suddenly, as they reached a stop light that lit up the afternoon streets with the bright cars, Nowaki began talking to someone who looked not very much older then himself. All Hiroko caught was a few words about work and school.

She hid behind her father, not knowing that the stranger was her other father. "W-Wacchan…" She whispered terrified by the man with the same colored eyes as herself. "Who's… that?"

Nowaki totally forgot that he had Hiroko by his side and chuckled at Hiroki's confused look. "Hiroko-chan, this is Kamijou Hiroki, the guy I was talking about earlier."

Hiroko's eyes lit up and she ran forward, hugging the brunette. "Hiro-san!"

Nowaki's eyebrow ticked in jealousy, but then reminded himself that she was only finding a proper honorific. "Ah… Hiroko-chan… Th-That's my nickname for him…"

She looked up at Hiroki, who was sporting a death glare straight down at her. Hiroko yelped and released him quickly. "I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!"

Hiroki looked at Nowaki and hissed, "Explain."

Nowaki chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha… Well, you see…"

'WHAT?!" The story was finally over once they reached the shared apartment. "WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!"

Nowaki hid behind the couch, which Hiroko was sitting upon. Hiroki was fuming at the two, taking his shoes off at the doorway. "H-Hiro-san… Calm down…"

"HOW?! You brought home a kind without _my _permission!"

"I ha-have rights too…"

"But _I'm _older!"

Hiroko just watched the lovers quarrel in interest, waiting to see what would happen. "Wacchan… What's wrong with him?"

"Well… He has a _big _temper."

"A _really _big temper," She agreed when she saw Hiroki throw a giant textbook at his boyfriend. Nowaki apparently ducked it, but got hit square in the forehead by a second unexpected one.

There was no stopping Hiroki once he got mad, she could tell. Before Hiroko could reach the bathroom and hide, Hiroki grabbed her vest and pulled her back. "Uh uh! You aren't going _anywhere, _brat! First of all, what's your name?"

"K-K-K-K-K-Kusama Hiroko."

"And your…?"

"Six."

"Why did Nowaki adopt you?"

"I d-d-don't know."

With a large amount of concern for the girl who was starting to get chocked by the neck of her vest, Nowaki stepped in and took her in his arms. "Hiro-san, Hiroko-can was the only one left when I came to visit. I not only want to relieve Kusama-chichi of his stress, but I couldn't help it when I looked into her eyes."

"You make it sound like love at first sight," Hiroki muttered, suddenly aware of what he meant by her eyes. "So what if her eyes are the same color? She's more to put up with!"

"She's not going to be in the way! She's kind and sweet!"

"Really? Then why is she glaring at me?"

Nowaki looked down at Hiroko, who was indeed glaring at Hiroki. "Eh? What are you glaring at him for?"

She didn't answer him. But she did speak to Hiroki. "Don't yell at my father."

Hiroki was taken aback for a moment before he regained his composure and spat, "Now that I'm stuck with you, I'm your father too!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No," Hiroko repeated more firmly. "I don't want you to be my dad if you're going to be mean to me and my dad."

"Well…" Hiroki looked at his lover for support, but Nowaki shook his head and held the little girl tight. "I can… _try _to deal with you."

"Try?

"I _will _deal with you."

Hiroko huffed. "Fine."

**A/N: Sorry if you guys get confused with **_Hiroki _** and **_Hiroko. _**The little girl has my favorite name and I had to use it. I didn't feel like using Japanese words, but I may later on.**

**Warning: The next chapter, which I have previously written down in my notebook, has a story to what Mina was talking about when she mentioned Hiroko's past. I'll give another warning because there's violence in it and I'm scared some people won't like it.**

**Wacchan-A name that Nowaki has some people call him in the manga and anime. I forget what it means.**

**I hope you enjoyed my new fanfiction. I'm unsure of when I will get the time to type the next chapter out. I have a project to do and I'm sorry for those who are expecting the 9****th**** and 10****th**** chapters of **_The Son Of The Kusama Orphanage. _**All I can say is that I have these chapters on my flashdrive, but I saved them as the wrong file, so I don't know if they work or not.**

**Kris**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. **

**WARNING: Violence. Just to let you know. I don't want to mark it M because then people will expect it's lemon or PWP, so if you don't like violence, I suggest you don't read near the end. I think you'll get the idea when it comes up.**

**Oh, and when I reread my first chapter on FanFiction, I realized that my bullets to separate time didn't show up, so I'll use "-.-.-" again.**

_Night Sky_

_Chapter 2 – Her Memories_

"And you will sleep in our bed with us until we get the extra room fixed for you."

Hiroko was all for the idea, but Hiroki was not. _"Our _bed? How can you admit that to her so easily? And why can't she sleep on the couch?"

Nowaki frowned and gave Hiroko her bag full of clothes and stuff. She hurried off to their room and shut the door. "I can't keep our relationship from our own kid, Hiro-san. And, besides… She already knows."

"Wh-What?"

"Haha… Well, anyways… I can't kick her our onto the couch because that would be wrong.

_Why must you be so considerate? _Hiroki sighed and watched Nowaki fix dinner while he looked at a list he found. "This list is…?"

'Oh," Nowaki smiled while Hiroki wasn't looking and took out a few things from the cabinets. "That's Hiroko-chan's list."

"For…?"

"Ah…"

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"I-It's a secret, Hiro-san."

"Secret?" Hiroki looked at the words and bullets, blinking several times before his eyes widened in surprise. "Is this… _her _writing? A-And… It's so _detailed!"_

"She's a _very _young writer. That's a list of her notes. Hiroko wears glasses, like you and Usami-san do." Nowaki frowned when the name slipped from his mouth. "She hopes to become famous like him one day."

"She's read Akihiko's books? But she's only _six!"_

"Yeah."

The plot was sad, but at the way the notes twisted, you could tell she was heading for a happy ending. "Some of these are things straight from a college dictionary. Is she _that _smart?"

"She is, but she hates school. I'm pretty surprised because she's an adult reader and she's gone past acing all of her classes."

"How is that possible?" Hiroki hissed, slamming the list down on the counter in frustration. "She's a six-year-old who reads books with _huge _words, writes college-level novels, and hates school!"

"I've never understood it either…" Nowaki continued cooking and looked over at Hiroki a few times. "But we'll have to put something off for awhile, sadly."

"Put something o—_oh…" _Hiroki hid the blush on his cheeks by looking through the pantry. "Wait.. Where's, uh, Hiro-kun?"

"Hmm… She should've been done by now…" Nowaki's face was then filled with worry. "Ah, Hiro-san…"

"What?"

"Could you go check on her?"

"Che—_Her?" _He huffed and walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door. "Hiroko…" No answer. _Knock knock. _"Hiroko?" Still not answer. Hiroki groaned irritably and opened the door to a surprise.

Little Hiroko was laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully while clutching a small teddy bear with a few noticeable stitches and patches. "Hmm…" She sighed. "Mina…"

Hiroki couldn't help but smile a bit at his new foster daughter. Small thoughts appeared in his head, but he shook it off. "No, I shouldn't be feeling pit for a girl who I just met today…"

From the sound of his voice, the dark-haired girl blinked sleepily and sat up. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other still holding the bear to her chest. Hiroko had a small blush on her cheeks, exhaustion still flowing through her system. "Kamijou-san…"

"You can call me Hiroki, okay?" He tried to sound like he didn't care for it, but it was hard to lie to her. "J-Just because there's nothing else to call me."

She would've smiled at him, but her body was sore and her head was spinning from sitting up too quickly. "I can? Are you sure?"

"Uh. Huh."

"Oh…" She began to zone out into her slumber once again. "Nn…"

"Oi!" It was too late. She was already asleep. "Oh, well…" Hiroki sighed and was exhausted as well. So, he decided to lay down beside her, arms wrapped around a pillow. _It won't hurt to just… take a… nap…_

-.-.-

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki opened the bedroom door an hour later to let his lover know that dinner was ready. "Food is on th—"

There before him was his lover and his daughter, curled up with arms around one another. A bear was in-between them and he immediately remembered that it was the only memory Hiroko had of her mother. It was all written down on paper.

Nowaki smiled and he wished he could take a picture. He remembered what happened last time when Hiroki saw a picture of himself in Nowaki's wallet, sleeping and drooling. Nowaki chuckled at the memory, but winced when he remembered what his punishment was, Three hardcover college dictionaries to the head. "Hiro-san… Hiroko-chan…"

Hiroki stirred and opened his eyes. "His eyes met with dark locks and a teddy bear. He moved his arms slowly from around his daughter and sat up. "Nowaki? What time is it?"

"Hmm… I think a little after seven…"

"Ah, damn it. Is dinner cold?"

"Well…" Nowaki scratched the back of his head. "I can heat it up."

"Man…" Hiroki sighed and got on his feet. "We'll wake Hiroko in a while, I guess."

"Hiroko?"

"I let her call me Hiroki."

_Why can't I? _Nowaki thought miserably. But, on the outside, he smiled. "Already? But I thought—"

"Sh-She's an exception!" Hiroki blushed as Nowaki embraced him from behind. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He placed his chin on Hiroki's shoulder, holding his brunette lover tenderly. "Holding my love while watching our daughter sleep."

The word 'our' and 'daughter' put together made Hiroki shiver with excitement. For some reason, in the past few hours, he felt like he started liking the brat. _Although, she acts like an adult sometimes. _"Our daughter…"

"Believe it or not…" Nowaki released Hiroki and walked off to go heat up three bowls, leaving Hiroki alone in the room with Hiroko.

"Hiro… Hiroko… Wake up…" Hiroki whispered, so sweetly that he scared himself. "H-Hiroko…"

Hiroko jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide awake. "Wh-What?"

"Are you… okay?"

Hiroko wasn't sure if she was even awake. "I… I don't know… My mom… The fire…"

"Huh?"

"I haven't been in the orphanage very long. A year, maybe. When I was five… there was a fire… in Osaka and… that's where I used to live with my mom. My dad was killed in an accident before I was born… I'm pretty surprised I remember that… But, we lived in a small apartment with a low pay. So, one day, my mom said she was going to get a few groceries from a friend who was next door. She told me to stay put in the room, so I listened. I kept my teddy bear close to me and waited… and waited… and _waited." _Hiroko looked down at the carpeted floor as the memories washed over her mined. "Finally, I got impatient and, as soon as I opened the door, my mom busted through with sweat glistening on her face. She looked afraid and grabbed me by the arm and we raced down the stairs. When the walls seemed to heat up, I started to feel faint and my mom had to carry me down the rest of the way. Our manager was scared to death, hair frizzed and eyes wide. I was _really _scared then. My mom headed for the door, but a big chunk of wood fell from the door and she let me go. The wood fell on her, crushing her whole body. I was on the ground, bleeding from the arm from a giant splinter. I was in a cast for around a month. But, I wasn't worried about the pain pulsing through my veins. I kept shouting my mother's name, but when I realized that she wasn't responding or even _listening, _I grabbed the piece of wood and burned both of my hands. It really hurt since the fire was still going. I began crying, blood dripping down my arm and the corner of my mouth." Hiroko looked at Hiroki and sighed. "But, I wasn't _sent _to the orphanage. I was taken there… But, don't tell Wacchan this next part or this at all!"

Hiroki couldn't say anything except, "Did they catch the culprit?" He sat beside her and waited for her to continue.

Hiroko shook her head. "No, I did while I was walking down the streets after the fire with my stuffed animal in my hand. I had… a few things with me. But, you promise not the tell Wacchan this, right?"

He nodded. "I won't tell him."

"it was 10pm at night, so almost no one was outside. So, I followed him into a large alley and told him to…"

"Stop," Five-year-old Hiroko hissed at the man. "Stop right there."

The guy turned around at the young voice. "Who are you?" He asked, his gruff voice signaling that he hadn't drank or ate anything for a day or two.

Hiroko stood in the moonlight, blood still trailing down her chin below a smirk she was wearing. Her arms were covered in blood and she held a stuffed bear and a bag. She set both down, but unzipped her bag slowly. "Sir, you killed my mother."

"And? Your point is…? Girl, you should go home."

"She was my home," Hiroko sighed at how stupid he was. She took out something long, a small cloth covering up the clue that would give it away. "Would you say that you are sorry for killing my Mama?"

"No."

Hiroko sighed again and whimpered, "I guess… There's only one thing to do…"

"What are you going to do?" The guy teased. "Kill me?"

She chuckled with no humor. "How did you know? Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Hiroko pulled off the cover and revealed a blood-stained meat-cutting knife about nine-inches long to the tip. "I had to go to great lengths to follow you, sir. Your friends were very easy to cooperate with, but I killed them anyways." She licked the blade to the pointy tip and her lips were lightly stained with different kind of blood. "I may be young, but I'm not as stupid as you."

Hiroko ran forward with the knife aimed at the man. Before he could yell or do anything, the knife made full contact with his abdomen and it sliced through. The sounds resonated off the brick walls, making it all the more suspenseful. The man made a choked noise in the back of his throat and groaned, clutching at his stomach when Hiroko pulled the knife out. He couldn't believe what was happening as he watched his own blood splatter and ruin Hiroko's blue dress. She went forward once again with tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted her mom back.

Blood coated he chin, mouth, and cheeks. Basically, there was blood all over her face. "Take back what you did," She whispered as she pushed him onto his back. Hiroko straddled his hips. "Bring. My. Mom. Back."

Hiroko gripped the knife with both hands and held the knife about her head before she began stabbing the culprit, over and over. Sounds of kill and murder and blood… A heart beating for revenge and her mom…

"BRING HER BACK, I SAID!" She snarled, slamming the knife into a new part in his chest and left it there. "Un… Bring her…" Hiroko panted heavily, tears still pouring down her blood-stained face. She stood up and looked at the mess she made. His eyes were gouged out and he was cut open just about everywhere from his neck to his waist. Blood was a giant puddle beneath the two, creating a distorted reflection. "I can't believe it…" Hiroko whimpered, smelling the blood and sweat. She finally realized what she had done and backed away violently. "I-I… I killed him… I killed him and six other people… I… I murdered all of them… I'm only… I'm o-only five…"

A man in his forties or fifties appeared around the corner and saw a young girl with black hair hovering over a dead man who was obviously murdered. "Excuse me…"

She turned around and gasped at the sight of a witness. "N-N-N-N-N-N-NO! It's n-not what it looks like!"

He sighed, his eyes sad. "Sadly, I think I do know what has happened here." He picked up a small, black bag and a teddy bear. "Are these yours?"

Hiroko whimpered, breaking down in tears as he led her down to his car. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I own a place where I can take of you."

"A home?"

"Close. An orphanage."

As soon as Hiroko finished her sad and bloody story, she broke down bawling again and Hiroki wrapped her in his arms in a comforting hug. "Hiroko… It's okay… I won't let him know."

What they didn't know was Nowaki was at the door, hearing every word that was spoken, frozen in mid-knock.

**Annnnnnnd... Tbc. Sorry, her bloody story scares me xD… Do you guys think it's too violent for someone who is only 13?**

**Review please.**


End file.
